Dragon Ball Z - Our greatest Foe!
by RejectedTaco
Summary: Set 200 years after the Majin Buu saga join Gohan and Goten junior as they defend the Earth from some of the most powerful beings in the universe.
1. Prologue

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriyama and Fuji TV.**

Dragon Ball Z: Our greatest Foe

~~What happened between the Majin-Buu saga and this story~~

10 years after the fight between Uub and Goku an evil race called the "Athrodians" attacked the earth its weakest warrior was stronger than Android 18. As Dende watched as Goku, Gotenks and Vegeta were easily killed he wished Gohan's fighting ability to be at its maximum and for Gohan to have eternal youth. Gohan would go on to crush the Athrodians.

Later on Uub married Pan which would than carry on the Saiyan genes. Due to Gohan having eternal youth and Dende's hopes he trained to keep himself at his very maximum and to break his own limits. After 120 years he finally mastered the Super Saiyan Three form. 70 years later was born, his parents being "Lee-fang" and " " both of which would die 3 years later when Goten was only two years old.

When was only 6 years old Gohan started training him, 's base strength quickly exceeded Gohan's.


	2. Chapter 1

~~~Chapter 1: Gohan and ~~~

"But Gohan I want to train more with you!" said as he loudly yawned. "My Dad told me that sometimes rest can help you more than training Goten, you should rest until your energy recovers and we can train more tomorrow ok?" Gohan replied. "Okaaay" Goten said as he quickly fell asleep. Gohan left 's small empty room. "He's stronger than me already and he doesn't realise it, it's hard to believe that he's nine years old" Gohan thought to himself as he hopped into his bed. "I would teach him how to be a Super Saiyan but it seems physically impossible for him as he's only one fifteenth of a Saiyan."

The sun rises and Gohan and continue with their usual training schedule. It takes them less than a millisecond to go around the world and back, they would be able to wipe out the earth with a single punch and their energy levels can be sensed from other world. But would it be enough to take on the menace which soon threatens not just the world but the universe?


	3. Chapter 2

~~Chapter 2: The New Threat~~~

"General Ice, we will soon land on the planet earth." A green alien said, the alien had Saiyan gear on and seemed to have a smaller, more durable scouter covering his right eye. "Humph, I can't believe this pathetic planet holds the only 2 power levels that even come near me!" Ice said. His voice terrified all of his soldiers. He looked just like Frieza but taller and had a spike on his tail.

"Do you feel that power Goten?" Gohan asked. "Yea, it's bigger than ours Gohan!" replied. The ship landed on a rocky plain, Gohan and Goten quickly flew towards it. "Buldo, I want you to fight them first..." Ice ordered. "But sir, if I fight them you won't get a turn" Buldo arrogantly replied.

Buldo left the ship as Gohan and Goten landed in front of him, Buldo pushed a metal button in his ear. "Now let me check your power levels young ones!" Buldo screamed. "Go ahead, I can already tell that they're a lot higher than yours" Gohan said. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAH" Buldo laughed as he saw the power levels of the two Saiyans "Only one million? To be honest I thought that General Ice was being serious when he said you two were the only two to even come near his power!"

"Well than, want to go first Goten?" Gohan asked. "No thanks, he seems really weak. I want to fight this General Ice guy he mentioned" instantly replied. "Since you aren't attacking I'll have to attack first!" Buldo screamed as he burst towards Gohan. Gohan had no problem catching all of his melee attacks. Buldo threw his fastest and strongest punches but couldn't land a single hit. "You're stronger than expected, but can you survive this?" Buldo said. "Supreeeme..." Buldo's arms rose into the air and as they did he said "Cannon!" and he pointed his hands at Gohan and a big yellow blast chased Gohan as he tried to dodge it. The blast hit and it left Gohan on the ground bruised and bleeding. "G...G...Go...han. Are you ok?" worryingly asked. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Gohan replied. "So you want to play like that Buldo?" Gohan charged towards Buldo and punched him directly in his pig-like nose."AAAAARRRGGG my nose!" Buldo screamed in pain as he was sent flying. Gohan quickly followed his falling body and smashed into the ground with his fist. As Buldo landed on the ground Gohan punched him even further into the rocks. Each punch followed with a thundering roar. Within seconds Buldo was beaten down, 90% of his bones were broken, all his energy was drained and he couldn't speak.

"He won't be fighting again. It was a good fight but this could get out of hand if I were to fight your strongest." Gohan said. "Oh so it seems that this your full potential huh?" General Ice said as he left his space ship. "Well guess what? I'll give you ten seconds to say your goodbyes before I blow this planet up!". "What the hell? He looks just like Frieza!" Gohan thought to himself. "Gohan is he telling the truth?" asked. "I'm afraid he is." Gohan replied. "Hey, wait a minute! What if we show our real potential! We have been keeping back a great deal of our power!" Gohan screamed. "I guess that I wouldn't blow it up. I thought that what I detected on the ship was much lower than what I sensed when Buldo fought you Gohan" Ice replied. "Well than, here it goes. Let's power up Goten." Gohan said. Gohan and started to power up. Their power levels were raising, Gohan entered his Super Saiyan Three form that he mastered 80 years ago. "Brazzle, what are their power levels?" Ice asked. "The one with the glowing, long hair has a power level of sixty-five trillion and the kid has a power level of fifty-five trillion." Brazzle said as he checked his scouter. "I guess this will be fun enough, at least with these two I can use about 90% of my power." General Ice told himself.


	4. Chapter 3

~~~Chapter 3: The Power of Ice~~~

"Hey Gohan, I'll go first" whispered. Goten charged towards General Ice "I hope you're ready to get beaten up!" screamed as he rushed towards General Ice clenching his fist. Goten threw the punch but Ice jumped out of the way. "You were just lucky on that one!" Goten shouted. General Ice just landed on the ground and attacked Goten immediately with multiple punches without replying. couldn't dodge a single attack; if he blocked a punch he would get kicked.

Goten found that he didn't stand a chance if he only used hand to hand combat. "I know exactly what to do..." Goten said in his mind. Goten put his hands to his right side as if he was holding a ball and shouted "KAME-HAME" a small ball of light appeared in his hands, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOTEN! THAT CAN BLOW THE WORLD UP!" Gohan yelled. The ball got bigger and bigger General Ice started to charge up an energy blast of his own. His posture and hands were in the same position as Buldo's when he did the "Supreme cannon". Except this one was taking longer to charge "Super...Supreme" Ice yelled. Both of the fighters placed their hands in front of them. "HA!" Goten yelled and at the same time Ice yelled "CANNON!" Both energy blasts crashed into each other. "No! If Goten loses he's as good as dead!" Gohan told himself, but something was stopping him from helping . He had a feeling that Goten may pull this off. Unfortunately was losing, Gohan felt helpless as his brother struggled to win the battle of both blasts. "It seems that I am about 2% stronger than you right now boy!" Ice screamed as he raised his power level "HERE have a tasted of 100% of my power!" As soon as he heard Ice say that, Gohan rushed towards the battle to help Goten. But as Gohan got closer he noticed Ice direct another beam towards him. It was too late for Gohan to dodge the attack. He was hit as a Super Saiyan, but landed head first on the ground in his base form.

Straight after Gohan was hit by the blast Goten loses the battle between the Kamehameha and the Supreme Cannon. It seems that both of earth's heroes have fallen by the power of the mighty General Ice!


	5. Chapter 4

~~~Chapter 4: Guardian of Earth~~~

"Oh no... Can you feel that power Delbat?" Gorgon the new guardian of Earth asked. Gorgon's sweat dripped down his snake-like skin. "No master, I can't because it's well too high." Delbat replied. Gorgon felt that he had failed the earth; he felt that no one could stop this new villain until he remembered something; the Dragon Balls. "Delbat, prepare the seven Dragon Balls and then wish for this..." Gorgon whispered. "Wish for...Goku..." Delbat was confused; he hadn't heard who Goku is. Gorgon simply told him to hurry before it's too late. Delbat quickly ran and summoned Shenron.

"Shenron can you get Goku back to life please?" Delbat politely asked. "Your wish is not in my power" Shenron replied. "What? What do you mean?!" Delbat said with an angry tone. "Goku is just too powerful to bring back to life; even the Namekian dragon Porunga can't do it". Straight after that Delbat sprinted towards Gorgon. Gorgon fell to his knees when he heard the story "Will Earth survive this threat?" He wondered.


	6. Chapter 5

~~~Chapter 5: The Miracle~~~

"Goten, oh Goten are you still alive?" Ice sarcastically asked. Ice smirked at 's injured body. "I...I am not... done...yet" Goten whispered to himself "I have to finish him... for the Earth, I can't fail." Ice saw that Goten was talking and was surprised, he even looked afraid. "How did you survive that?" Ice screamed. barely stood up on his feet and saw Gohan's dead carcass. "You... YOU killed him!" screamed. "Yes, I killed him even easier than I killed you." Ice said. "Sir, the kids Power level is rising even higher than it was before!" One of Ice's soldiers shouted. "By about 50 times more than it was previously sir!" "What the hell? Where was he keeping all of this power?" Ice wondered as he trembled in fear.

's hair started to spike up and turn golden. The rocks beneath him were breaking and his power was increasing. He was finally turning Super Saiyan and General Ice didn't like it one bit! General Ice began to tremble in fear. "What's wrong Ice; you should expect this from someone who has Saiyan blood." yelled. Goten dashed towards Ice and with one punch sent him flying around the world. Ice came flying back and Goten punched him to the ground and with only two punches he killed General Ice. "You seemed happier when you were using what number was it, %2 more than me? Such a shame you're so weak compared to my Super Saiyan form. whispered. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" one of Ice's warriors screamed as their Spaceship fled the Earth. "We will be back even stronger than he was! HE WAS A LOW CLASS WARRIOR!" suddenly Goten felt his nerves shiver as the soldier yelled "LOW CLASS WARRIOR!"


	7. Chapter 6

~~~Chapter 6: Goten's power! ~~~

Goten was shocked, he couldn't believe that someone who could kill Gohan with one blast was a low class warrior. "I could train all I want, but if he's a low class warrior I won't stand a chance" thought to himself. "Wait a minute; If Gorgon still has the Dragon Balls I can just wish myself to become the strongest in the universe!" Goten said to himself.

He immediately dashed toward Gorgon's Lookout, seeing that Shenron had been summoned. He explained his plan to Gorgon but sadly it didn't work. But they soon decided to alter the plan a little, instead wishing for Goten to become the strongest in the universe they wished for to be teleported to the Supreme Kai, where he could unlock his true potential.

~~~To be continued~~~


End file.
